Of Dragons and Remnants
by ZeroDivisionRaijin
Summary: After facing down Solas and running afoul with an eluvian, Inquisitor Lavellan finds himself in the World of Remnant with nary a clue as to what's going on. With his faith shaken and his arm taken away, he finds himself set right back at square one inside a world more turbulent than even Thedas. Can he change the world a second time? M!Lavellan, pairings undecided.


**AN: New idea! New idea! AHAHAHAHAHA! New idea!**

 ***ahem***

 **Hello, ladies and gents, to yet another new idea that I've had on the backburner just toasting away for a while now. I've always been a fan of Bioware, as you all know, and I've been following their Dragon Age series for quite a while, ever since Origins. I got this idea way back when Inquisition was first released and I've slowly been collecting story material since then, as well as playing the living hell out of Inquisition itself.**

 **Recently, I just got to the point where I'm comfortable writing my first crossover with this incredible series and I decided to cross it over with RWBY in particular; you'll see why in time. Now, this won't distract me from my other stories, as I have a chunk of Foxes and Snowflakes written already, so expect that update soon. As always, no flames!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Dragon Age or RWBY; all rights go to Bioware and RoosterTeeth respectively.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant, Inquisitor…**

It hurt him, it truly did. He had been utterly betrayed by someone he had called friend, someone he thought he could trust. But to learn that Solas was Fen'Harel? To learn the truth of his people's Gods, of the Evanuris themselves? He felt doubly betrayed, like all he was taught was a lie. He was Elvhen and he was proud of it, once upon a time, but now? It was a badge of shame.

"Ma harel lasa!" Inquisitor Revasan Lavellan growled out in Elvish as he glared daggers at his 'friend'.

"Only by omission." Solas stood firm; he had been around Revasan long enough to withstand his piercing gaze.

"Ma lasa banal'ghilana!" He continued his Elvish tangent, this time a bit more heat and anger in his voice.

"What would you have me say?" He fired back. "That I was the great adversary in your people's mythology?"

"I would have had you _trust_ me!" Revasan stepped forward, face contorted with rage and betrayal.

As the two elves committed to a stare down, Solas continued to remain firm in the face of Revasan's righteous fury; he deserved it, after all. After a sigh, Solas broke the stare and turned on his heel so his back was facing his former friend.

"You must understand, my friend…" He began walking away, knowing Revasan would follow. "I do this for our people. They have fallen far, and I wish to atone for the grief I have caused them…" He paused for a regretful smile. "What better way than to give them their world back?"

"How about guiding them?!" Revasan snapped. "Be a leader to us, show us the way! Think of the knowledge, the history you'd be destroying!" He took another desperate step forward. "You'd burn the entire world because of your guilty conscience?!"

"It is the only meaningful way that I can atone." Solas shook his head. "How does one lead the blind, how does one educate the ignorant? How does one simply set aside a lifetime of regrets on the off chance that his actions _might_ make a difference?" He glanced back. "At least this way, I _know_ I will be making a difference."

"You know I can't allow you to do that." Revasan sighed in defeat, his right arm reaching back to caress the lyrium-infused staff slung on his back that labeled him a mage. "I have to stop you."

"You're out of time, I'm afraid." About the same time that Solas turned to face his friend again did the Anchor spring to life, its green glow appearing in Revasan's left palm, where a sick searing sound also filled the air, a signal of its unstable growth.

"NNGH." Revasan fought to contain the pain, his right hand shooting away from his staff to grab his left wrist. "GAAAH!" He collapsed to his knees in a heap of white-hot agony.

"Tend to the Inquisition." Solas spoke evenly as he watched his fellow elf suffer, then stepped up and grabbed his suffering hand, eyes lit up with mana. "And tend to yourself. The world still needs to see you strong."

As soon as Solas's eyes flashed, the pain stopped. As his left hand decayed into green ethereal matter, he saw Solas walking away again, making for the eluvian. With his last ounce of willpower, Revasan reached out with his right hand, drawing upon his Rift Mage powers, and opened up a tiny, yet powerful rift which surprised Solas into hesitating before he tried dispelling it. That was all the time Revasan needed.

Springing to his feet, he drew a hidden dagger he always carried on his person and dashed forward. As Solas removed the rift, he only had time to turn around as the blade made it past a gap in his armor and found its mark in his upper abdomen. A choked gasp escaped him as Revasan twisted it harshly, remembering his words referencing the fact that the Evanuris don't die easily, tore it out and stabbed forward again, then once again for good measure.

Blood poured forth from the Dread Wolf's mouth as he brought a bloody, unbelieving hand up to eye level. The crimson substance coating his gauntlets. His eyes flickered back and forth between his hand and his fellow elf until they settled on Revasan as he tugged the dagger out once again, this time sheathing it.

"Ir abelas." Revasan apologized through grit teeth. "I can't let you do this…"

"Y-You…" Solas coughed. "You've killed me…"

"Ir abelas…" He apologized again, his head bowed.

"Take heed…" Again, a cough. "You are now… Fen'Harel… You have betrayed… your people."

"I did what was necessary, Solas." Revasan shook his head as he raised it. "I always have."

"And such is what makes you… Fen'Harel…" He collapsed backwards, flat on his back as he stared up at the sky. "My world… gone…"

Once again, Revasan bowed his head as Solas took in his last breath. The light left his eyes and with an exhale… was dead. He would have stayed there longer, but the flashing of the eluvian warned him of its imminent deactivation. Rushing forward, he made it through the object and into the Crossroads, where he found that all of the other mirrors were beginning to blink out. Not knowing which one led where, he trusted his gut and leapt through one at random, hoping that he'd end up back at Skyhold or maybe even Halamshiral if his luck held up.

He did not.

He had no idea where he was. It was dark, that much was obvious, but he didn't care. As he was about to retrace his steps, his luck took an even sour turn as the mirror he had just jumped through blinked out and deactivated.

"Dammit…" He muttered. "Of course it decides to deactivate now…"

After taking a moment to recompose himself, he gingerly nursed his left arm just above the nub that was left behind as he walked. He was inside some sort of temple that had long ago been abandoned by whoever built and worshipped it. He dared not think of whom the temple belonged to, not after what he had learned about his "gods".

As the sting of betrayal reared its head once again, it was quashed just as quickly when he noticed a light piercing through the darkness ahead of him.

"Finally, a way out." Revasan dared to smile despite knowing his luck at this point was nonexistent. "Hopefully I'm close to civilization… and hopefully they can point me in the right direction."

He sped up his pace ever so slightly until he broke out into a full run. In short order, he reached and passed through the light… then stopped in his tracks and stared in disbelief at what he was seeing.

A group of eight teenagers who were dressed very strangely were fighting a large black bird that had some sort of bone mask. They were firing some sort of contraptions in its direction and he had to suppress a chuckle when a rather voluptuous blonde girl jumped directly into its maw and began punching its throat out.

He still didn't know where he was, but these teens were in danger, and he was the Inquisitor, dammit! He knew what he had to do.

He withdrew his right hand from the nub of his left arm and balled it into a fist, then brought it crashing down as if he were swinging a hammer. In turn, his Veilstrike opened up in the sky and crashed down upon the back of the bird, knocking it out of the air and down upon a large open area of the ruins. As the teens stopped what they were doing and watched in awe and confusion, Revasan calmly strolled through the area, nodding to each of them as he passed them, then reached out with his right hand again and closed it into a fist, a Static Cage springing to life just as the bird was about to take off again.

"You're not going anywhere, my avian friend." He taunted it as he shook his head, finally arriving at its location.

The thing screeched in rage at him as it fought desperately against the cage to no avail.

"I'll gladly clip your wings, my friend!" He jovially announced as he reached back for his staff and slammed one end of it down onto the concrete floor, where the joint between the bird's wings and its body both froze solid. He then pointed the head of his staff at one of them and launched forth a Stonefist which shattered the first one into pieces. "Is that better?"

This time a screech of pain escaped his avian prey as it desperately fought once again to escape the cage, again to no avail.

"Rest easy, my friend." He slightly bowed his head. "I'll end your suffering now."

As he tightened his grip upon his staff, the head of the thing erupted into a brilliant display of lightning that was tinted red and black thanks to the Superb Corrupting Rune he had slotted in place. He slightly lifted his staff and tapped the other end of it against the ground, bringing down a monstrous lightning bolt that instantly fried the thing to a crisp, killing it instantly. Upon killing the thing, Revasan looked on in curiosity when the bird began to disintegrate until nothing remained. Nevertheless, he slung his staff on his back once again and turned to find the teens he rescued still staring at him… and it seemed like the blonde one from before was checking him out.

He stood at a height of 5'7", had short black hair, vivid violet eyes and the traditional vallaslin of the Dalish clans, with his tattoos being rather simple; a flame-like tattoo surrounding his right eye, a spiked line running down through his forehead and to his nose that spiked off into two more just above the tip of his nose and ended just above the corners of his mouth, and it was all colored black.

He was wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants which were in turn reinforced by dragon bone greaves, a black scarf was wrapped around his neck, segmented dragon bone gauntlets reinforced his hands and arms and a black long coat topped off the ensemble. Along the length of the coat were studded red metal loops and his grieves and gauntlets both were tinted red.

"Did you all enjoy the show?" His voice seemed to have a bit of a British accent to it.

"Amazing." The redheaded girl was the first to speak.

"What?" He chuckled. "You've never seen magic before?"

"Magic…" A raven-haired boy spoke up. "Doesn't exist."

"… Excuse me?" Now _this_ didn't sound right at all. This was _Thedas_! The Mage Rebellion was a thing! How could they even _think_ magic doesn't exist… unless…

"Tell me…" Revasan finally spoke up after a second of stunned silence. "Where am I right now?"

"The Kingdom of Vale." The white haired girl spoke. "On the continent of Sanus."

"Elgar'nan…" He groaned. "Please, no…" He facepalmed.

"Aaaare… you alright?" The shorter redhead asked.

"Not in the slightest…" He sighed in defeat. "It seems I'm forever lost…"

"Lost?" The blonde asked. "You're lost?"

"We can help you find your way!" A rather bubbly orange haired girl piped up, a bright smile on her face.

"Professor Ozpin may be able to help you." The black haired girl nodded. "You can come with us."

"If it will lead me to answers, then lead on." Revasan could help but lightly groan at his predicament. "I have absolutely nothing better to do, anyway."

"Are we not going to address how suspicious this person is?" He could tell the white haired girl was glaring daggers at him, particularly his ears. "He just walks in, demolishes a Nevermore and calls what he did 'magic'?"

"You're paranoid, Weiss." The shorter redhead came to his defense. "If he was really a bad guy, he'd have left us to deal with the Nevermore!"

"And go where?" The now identified Weiss fired back. "We're the only two teams in the area right now and it's a long hike back to Beacon."

"If he really _is_ a threat, then Professor Ozpin will handle it." The taller redhead stepped in. "He _did_ save us, so I doubt that he's a threat, and he seems the agreeable sort."

"I'm with Pyrrha on this one." The blonde man nodded.

"We all decided?" The blonde girl asked, gaining a chorus of nods except from Weiss. "Good! Now, let's get outta this forest!"

"I'll follow you all." Revasan also nodded.

Revasan Lavellan, the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor of the famous and infamous Inquisition… was in another world entirely. Well, he only had himself to blame for this one, and Morrigan _did_ warn him that not all eluvians led back to their world… oh, how he hated those words right now. What's worse, he was probably stuck here, as he could sense no active eluvians in the area; indeed, he could sense _no_ magic whatsoever in the area… save for a faint echo of it coming from the castle-like structure in the distance, he'd save that information for later.

Right now, step one was to follow the teens he had just saved; hopefully they'd lead him to a place where he could get some answers… as well as a comfortable bed.

Why was everything spinning? Why had his body gone numb all of a sudden? Ah, it was probably his adrenaline wearing off and the aftereffects of whatever Solas did to remove his arm.

Looks like he couldn't wait for a bed after all. Ah well, the ground looked soft anyway.

As he blacked out, he fell forward, and he felt his body impact against something, but it wasn't the ground. At least his head was comfortable, he felt like it was lying within a sea of soft, fluffy pillows… that were apparently screaming.

Yes, a screaming ocean of pillows that were nice and warm.

Little did Revasan realize that as soon as he went unconscious and fell forward, Yang had turned around to check on him when he began wobbling and he fell face first into her boobs. He didn't feel her clonk him on the back of the head as a kneejerk reaction, but he faintly heard her screams of 'what the fuck' and 'pervert'… not that he could do anything, as that was the moment that he surrendered to his dreams of warm, fluffy screaming pillows.

If there was ever a grander welcome to a new world, Revasan had no idea. All he cared about were his pillows.

 **AN: And done! What did you guys think? I personally enjoyed writing this one, despite it being about average in terms of length for an introduction. Lavellan's found his way into Remnant and already he's gonna have to explain his way out of his display of magic… hopefully he has a silver tongue to go along with all that magic!**

 **Now, onto the pairing situation. As always when I have a new idea, I don't know what direction I want to take the pairings. Who'd be a good match for our fish-out-of-the-water Dalish Elf Rift Mage Inquisitor? Being that Revasan is one of my Inquisitors, I'll go ahead and tell you all that he's quite snarky, but brutal at the same time. One moment he could be shaking your hand and telling you a joke, the next he could be blasting a dragon in the face with some lightning while laughing hysterically. He's also a bit of a ladies' man and a romantic at heart, having flirted with Scout Harding, Josephine and Cassandra before actually falling for the latter Seeker.**

 **That being said, if you're up to date on your tropes, he's a bit of a Blood Knight when it comes to combat, but he's not Ax Crazy. He has a mind for tactics and strategy and the only time he goes full Blood Knight is when things aren't going his way, or when he** _ **knows**_ **he can obliterate his opponent, as seen with the poor Nevermore he Curbstomped in this very Intro. But behind all of this is, or rather** _ **was**_ **, an elf that was proud of his Dalish heritage and openly worshipped the Elven Gods despite his label as the Herald of Andraste. But, with the revelation of the Evanuris from Solas, his faith has been somewhat shaken and he's a bit lost at the moment.**

 **With all of that being said, who could be a nice match for our friendly neighborhood Inquisitor? I'm currently leaning towards either Yang or Ruby, but arguments could be made in favor of Weiss… Bah, I don't know! Give me solid opinions for or against your choice, opinions are much appreciated!**

 **This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


End file.
